1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card-based game that simulates a combative sporting event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports-based card games are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,954 to Rosenfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,599 to Glenny and U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,261 to Whaley et al. each disclose a card game simulating a boxing match. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,031 to Simms discloses a competitive card wrestling game that simulates a competitive wrestling match. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,796 to Schall discloses a card-based game that simulates a football game. More recently, another card game, entitled “En garde,” has been developed to simulate a fencing match.